EthanxSarah After Story
by dianadalight
Summary: Sarah and Ethan are now PARENTS? Ethan and Sarah find a vampire baby named Taylor outside Ethan;s doorstep they are left to take care of her. Benny and Erica begin getting closer and closer each day.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan woke up in the back of his mother's care tired from the trip they just had. He had visited his grandparents who were way too pleased to see him. They had spent the entire visit talking about Ethan. "So Ethan you have a girlfriend yet?" his grandfather asked Ethan as he sipped his mug filled with straight black coffee with only a pinch of sugar.

His grandmother whose interest had faded suddenly came back with the question her husband had asked their grandson. Ethan just sat there on the other side of the dinner table looking embarrassed, his cheek bright red. "Well actually" Ethan began but was interrupted by his sister. "oh he does" she began "her name is Sarah, she is really I mean out if his league pretty and she's his babysitter" Ethan just turned around to face his sister widely pissed off. _You didn't have to tell them _He thought.

He was just glad to be back home where he would have less family bothering him. He stepped out of the car but his parents and sister remained in the same spot. "Why aren't you guys getting out of the car" he asked. His mother slowly rolled down the window "were going to your cousins but since you seemed so tired I thought you should just stay home for the Columbus Day weekend" with that she rolled up the windows and drove out of the drive way.

Ethan walked into his empty house out of instinct he called Benny who didn't answer, next he called Sarah who didn't answer when he was in the middle of a random conversation with Karin when his girlfriend called back. Out of excitement he shut off Karin and put on Sarah. "Hey" he said sounding nervous. Even it's been almost a month since they have been dating; he still feels as if she might decide to dump him at any moment but she never did. That surprised him.

"Can you come over?" Ethan asked. Sarah answered with a quick yes and hung up. Within exactly ten seconds she was knocking on the door waiting for Ethan to invite her in. "come in" Ethan yelled.

It only took seconds before Sarah and Ethan decided on something they could do together. That's what Sarah loved about being with Ethan; they knew each other as if they had known each other for centuries.

Sarah plopped down on the couch, patting the empty space next to her. Ethan took that as a cue and sat next to her only an inch of air separating their bodies from touching. Ethan grabbed the remote and turned on the movie they had agreed to watch "The Lovely Bones" that movie always made Sarah cry and apparently it made Ethan cry as well.

"Sorry" he apologized. Sarah shook her head "don't" she said "real men cry"

She closed the space in between them, resting her head on his shoulder. He brought her up by her chin bringing her lips to his.

After an hour Sarah decided to leave. She was about to go when she heard a baby crying. "Do you hear what I hear?" she asked her boyfriend. Ethan nodded. With interlocked hands they walked up to the front porch where they found a baby wrapped in pink blanket with a note in the babies tiny hands.

_To whoever found this please take care of Taylor. She was just born into a vampire family but they have bad intentions for her. I have been watching you two, I have seen what you went through and I know you guys are fledgling and vampire. Good Luck._

_Thank you Dana_

"I think were supposed to keep the baby" Ethan said or asked in confusion it was hard to tell. But Sarah knew and just nodded. "I think we have a daughter, named Taylor" Sarah said her eyes full of confusion, all Ethan could say was "yep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys sorry it took so long I've been swamped with school and crap like that so I hope you enjoy this. Oh and Karin returns in the story and you guys we'll see a very surprising event happen in this story please leave reveiews.**

**Dianadalight**

Ethan looked down at the baby cradled in his arms, "you remind me of someone" he said to sleeping Taylor her fangs showing as she took a breath. Sarah was in the kitchen mumbling to herself while she heated the bottle. "Really I'm supposed to be a mother really?" she walked into the living room where she saw her boyfriend holding Taylor in his arms. Her frustration began to fade she was happy seeing the scene unfold in front of her very own eyes.

"You love her don't you?" she asked but before Ethan could respond she added in "I love her too" Ethan smiled looking at his girlfriend he brought her and the baby into his embrace. "I never asked for another girl in my life I was perfectly happy with you but now I have two beautiful girls." Sarah blushed bringing her lips to Ethan's as she pulled him into a deep long kiss.

"Break it up you two" they heard someone yell. They frantically searched wondering if the vampire clan found Taylor, but were relieved to see Karin sitting on the window sill. "What are you doing scaring us like that?" Ethan screamed. Karin just chuckled and stepped down from her place and sat next to Ethan. "I have to do something fun once in awhile right?" she put her arms around Ethan and brought him into a hug.

Sarah cleared her throat just to interrupt the two teens' moment, they let go of each other of quickly and Karin settled down next to Taylor, who had been placed on the couch. Karin looked at the baby astonished. She turned to Ethan and dragged him out to the backyard.

"What are you doing?" Ethan complained as tripped over the twigs near the tree. "Where did you get that baby?'" she screamed her eyes turning into that of a lion her fangs fully exposed along with her claws.

"Clam down" Ethan stated as he slowly released himself from her grip. "why?" he asked. Karin began to stutter "because I thought that was your baby" Ethan's confused face turned to that of mere shock. "Are you jealous?" he asked "are you jealous because you don't have a boyfriend"

"I'm not jealous because I don't have a boyfriend I'm jealous because I don't have you!" Karin suddenly realized her slip of the tongue. "I…I…..I ….gotta ….go" she stammered but Ethan took her hand before she could leave. Karin turned around and looked Ethan in the eyes her eyes meeting his "I'm sor…" he began but he was cut off with Karin kissing him. The kiss somehow deepened and then Karin was gone. Ethan was left alone in his backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Karin entered her room with a slow and steady pace. Had she just ki no she couldn't even process the thought Ethan had and a girlfriend just because she felt close and attracted to him didn't mean she could just kiss him like that. Instead she tried to focus on something else that baby shed seen back at Ethan's house came to her mind. She'd seen the baby before she knew just when she did. She dwelled on the thought for awhile.

(Ethan's backyard)

Ethan stood dazed staring at the tree. He hadn't realized that Sarah had even stepped out to stand next to him. "Is something wrong" she asked staring at Ethan's face. He just shook his head "I'm fine I just have a lot going on." She wrapped her arms around him but he just pushed her away. Sarah was shocked at first but that expression soon changed to one of pure confusion. "I have to go I think Taylor's crying" she just nodded and watched him as he walked into the house feeling something in the pit of her stomach that feeling something bad was going to happen.

She followed Ethan inside his house stopping only a few feet away from him to study his figure. He was chewing on his fingernails and knowing Ethan he only did that when he was hiding something. She had to talk to him. "What's wrong?" She tried again but she got the same response from him. She stopped trying. Sarah knew more than to push it with Ethan. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her coat. "My dad coming home in about two minutes he's going to worry if I'm not home"

Ethan climbed into bed with Taylor next to him playing with her hand. She looked a little like Karin, if you looked really close. Now that he thought of it Karin said her mother's name was Taylor to. No he shook the thought out of his head Taylor did have the same skin color and eyes and the face a little but that's not possible, that would mean she came from the past. He just started to wonder about Karin is he going to avoid her or not? Would he act like nothing happened? Well he knew one thing he had felt closer and attracted to Karin. He had made the decision. He went to sleep certain it was the right thing for now. He had to get his feelings for Karin and Sarah sorted out

(The next day)

"Hi" Sarah said as she sat next to Ethan at the park "you wanted to talk?" Ethan nodded "well I never thought I would be doing this I always thought it was you who tire of me first but" Sarah shook her head tears dripping down her cheek. "what are you saying Ethan?"

Ethan himself was close to tears "I think we need to break up"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back from my hiatus, I know it has been a long time and I promise that you will never have to wait this long.**

**-dianadalight**

Sarah woke up screaming. That dream had seemed so real. Sarah looked to Taylor and smiled. She forgot she had the baby for the week since her dad is in New York for a conference and her mom well after the divorce her parents don't speak much. Sarah walked over to Taylor and carried her in arms singing a sweet lullaby that Taylor seemed to love. _You do look a little like Karin _Sarah thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a shift in the air as though someone had passed by her.

"Hey, don't you have school tomorrow?"

Sarah quickly turned, Taylor still in her arms to see Karin on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"I just wanted to check up on little Taylor over there"

"Well next time you do can you cannot scare me like that?"

"I'll try but I make no promises" with that Karin was gone.

(Next day at school)

Benny and Erica were by their locker waiting for Karin, Ethan, and Sarah, when Sarah walked and Ethan walked up carrying Taylor in their arms. Both Erica's and Benny's mouth dropped at the site of Taylor.

"Wow we've only been out of school for two days and you two already have a child. You guys work fast!" Benny exclaimed.

Erica hit benny in the head.

"Please excuse the idiot who still doesn't know how long it takes to have a baby.

Sarah and Ethan looked at each other smiles plastered on their faces. Truth be told both of them wanted to have children. To have children with each other was a whole different situation that none of them didn't not want to explore, not just yet anyway.

"Where's Karin?" Sarah asked "she promised she would meet me at school so I could give her Taylor and she'd watch her because she's skipping school today"

"Don't look at me I haven't seen her in days" Benny said

They all looked at each other before heading off in different directions to look for her.

(Somewhere in the woods)

Karin walks up to the woods there stands a girl who looks almost exactly like her except her hair is shorter reaching her mid neck. Her caramel skin matched that ok Sarah and Karin and her hazel eyes take you in hypnotizing you.

"What are you doing here" Karin asked

"You called me here, remember" replied the mystery girl

"No I mean baby you"

"What?"

"Taylor you're here as a baby!" Karin spoke

Taylor looked astonished. Looking at Karin as she though was crazy.

"I'm here right now in this time period as my baby self"

All Karin could do was nod. She had made up a story of having a mom named Taylor who had gone missing, but all that was a lie. The people that Karin was staying with when she first met Ethan, in this time period anyway, she had mindswept the family a new power she was still getting the hang of. The truth is that Karin and Taylor are siblings, sisters actually only a year apart and their big secret is 1. they have the power to time travel 2. One of them is a vampire and the other one is a mien, a lion version of a vampire which they don't know how that's possible and they're third secret…..

"Do mom and dad know?" Taylor asked

"No they don't, they don't know about me either"

"We have to tell them"

"No we can't I already have been lying to them too much"

"Wait you met them already?"

"Taylor you are here as a baby there's a problem with that we came here for a reason and I never remember you being here as a baby, do you?"

"No"

"Exactly! so someone came here and brought your baby self along"

"What does that mean?"

"They know were here, and they came along with us"

"That's not good"

Taylor was worried she wanted to tell them, tell them that

"why can't we tell Sarah and Ethan their our parents?" Taylor questioned


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to start off by apologizing for my disappearance, and to thank you guys for being so patient with me and waiting this long I wrote a really long chapter for you today. So I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me for taking so long to update, and since I'm done with almost all my exams I can finally update on a regular schedule. **

**-dianadalight **

(Ethan's Room)

"Where is she?" Benny yelled as he and the others waited for Karin to arrive.

"Are you sure that she saw the text you sent her telling her to meet us here?" Erica asked annoyed

"Yes, I'm certain" Ethan replied

"Oh cool, your powers can tell you if someone read the text or not?" Benny asked with excitement in his eyes

Ethan just looked at him. "No" Ethan said "My IPhone does"

Even though it was never meant to be a joke and Ethan didn't see it as funny everyone began to laugh, and the truth was they all needed a bit of humor right now. After Karin not showing up at school to take Tayor, Erica, Benny, and Sarah went looking for her but they couldn't find her. At first no one suspected a thing. Karin liked to come and go as she pleased often not caring to tell anyone where she heads off to. But this time was different and somehow Sarah felt it. She could tell as she looked into Taylor's eyes. _She's in trouble isn't she? _Sarah thought to herself.

"Hey guys" Sarah said "I think it's time to look for Karin again"

"No need, I'm right here" Karin said as she stumbled through the window

Sarah had been right; something bad had happened to Karin, it was evident from the way that she looked. The tank top she was wearing that had once been white is now mostly red, stained with her blood. Her arms still had some blood pouring out from what looked liked knife cuts and the lower half of her skinny jeans were ripped off exposing the bruises all over her calf. Worst of all was the knife that was stuck in her stomach.

Benny looked back and forth from the young bleeding girl to the two vampires and the fledgling in the room. _Why not come into a house filled with blood sucking creatures all bloodied up, _Benny thought to himself.

Benny looked to his friends and saw that the bloodlust was taking over them.

"Ok that's it" he said "you three need to leave before this becomes an all you can eat buffet, and take the baby with you"

The three did as they were instructed and left with Taylor before the bloodlust took over them completely. Once they were out in the hallway Benny locked the door to make sure they don't burst in.

Benny picked up Karin from the window and carried her to the bed. He tried chanting some spells but nothing was working and he was beginning to panic. _You got this Benny, you got this._ _I mean what's the worst that can happen? _Benny thoughtto himself_ it's not like if I don't stop the bleeding, they'll eat here, right? I mean they're her friends, right?_

If Benny wasn't freaking out he was now. He couldn't let her die not like this.

"Come on, why aren't you healing?" he asked in frustration.

"The…..kn…i…fe?" Karin stuttered

"The knife?" Benny questioned "what about the knife?"

"Ta…..k…ke…out"

"You want me to take the knife out"

All Karin could do was nod her head. Her energy was gradually leaving her body and she can't start healing if the object that is causing her pain is not ejected from her body and unlike poisons or bullets a knife especially this kind is not something she can just expel from her body.

Benny grabbed the knife by the hilt and quickly pulled it out. At first there was blood pouring out but then it stopped and all her wounds were suddenly healing. In a couple minutes all her wounds were healed and the only evidence left that she was even cut up was the knife, her red shirt, and the pool of blood on Ethan's bed.

"Sorry about the blood" she said to Benny

Benny shook his head "don't be. There's a spell I've been practicing"

Benny started chanting something Karin couldn't understand and suddenly the pool of blood of Ethan's bed had disappeared.

Karin looked Benny with amazement "how did you do that?"

"Like I said I've been practicing" Benny replied "ever since Sarah bit Ethan I've been practicing this spell just in case he goes crazy and kills a person. Someone has to make the body disappear right?"

Karin just let that comment go in one ear and out the other. She didn't have time to talk about hiding dead bodies right now her first priority was making sure that she, her friends, and Taylor weren't dead bodies.

"Bring everyone back in I have to tell you guys something"

Benny did as he was instructed and soon enough there was Erica, Ethan, Sarah, who was holding Taylor, and finally Benny sitting in front of her waiting for her to explain what had just happened.

"This is gonna be a long story but just bear with me ok?" Karin said as she began to tell her story "Karin is my middle name my real name is Carmela and that baby you're holding is my fraternal twin sister. We're from the future"

All their eyes widened in shock. No one said a word and not one sound was made. Karin took that as a sign to continue.

"My family has a weird power that lets them travel through time but it's really hard to control and can often get you killed. This power is something both Taylor and I were told never to use, but I had no choice. You see my parents were killed right in front of me and my father's dying wish was for me to go back in and make sure that Vixen and his clan never get the weapon."

"I have one question who's Vixen and what's a clan?" Erica asked

"I'm Vixen" said a creepy voice from outside the window "and this is my clan"

Suddenly more vampires began floating behind him.

"Everyone stay calm" Sarah said "you have to invite them in as long as you don't they can't get in"

"umm actually" Karin said

"what?" Ethan yelled

"When a vampire becomes an elder of his clan rules like that don't apply to him"

"are you telling me he can get in?" Benny asked

Karin just nodded her head. Benny looked around at everyone's worried expression.

"The weird dude in all black clothing with the stripper's name seems to be having fun floating outside of Ethan's window so let's the time now to run" Benny explained

"DON'T!" Karin warned

"Why not?" Ethan asked

"Because they have his whole house surrounded, there's nowhere to run"


End file.
